Bet 50
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: Draco bets Blaise that he can't shag the girl of his choice which is Loony Luna Lovegood. Winner get 50 Galleons. There will be some Dramione.


"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP!" Draco snapped, snatching Blaise Zabini's mirror out of his hands .

"What ?" Blaise asked looking at the very pale boy with grey eyes and platinum blond hair.

"I know and you know that your good looking , So bloody stop looking at yourself in the mirror all the damn time " Draco replied looking at his best mate with flawless mocha color skin , buzz cut hairstyle and brown eyes. Sitting across from him at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Good looking no mate , I'm drop dead gorgeous . Every bloody girl wants to shag this ". Blaise stated pointing towards himself .

"Every girl you say , are you willing to bet on it ?" Draco challenged smirking evilly.

" I'm listening ". Blaise raised a brow as he leaned closer to the blond.

" I Bet 50 Galleons that you can't shag ..." Draco paused.

Looking about the Great Hall until his grey eyes landed on a girl sitting with Potter, the Weasley's and Granger at the Gryffindor table . A girl with long, dirty, blond hair , dreamy blue/grey eyes , pale skin , her wand behind her right ear for safekeeping , wearing a butterbeer cork necklace , dirigible plum (radish) earrings and reading The Quibbler upside down ."Perfect" the Slytherin thought .

"Her! " Draco said looking at Luna Lovegood .

"Who?" Blaise demanded looking around for the girl that his mate was looking at .

" Loony Luna Lovegood ". Draco announced smirking satisfied with his choice .

"WHAT? Luna Lovegood!" Blaise said looking at the Ravenclaw girl before a grin graced his face.

Draco nodded

"Fine , but fuck the 50 Galleons I don't need it . If I win you have to confess your love to your little crush over there " Blaise smirked watching Draco turn paler.

"NO!" Draco snarled looking at his crush, who was sitting the next table over.

"Aaawww come on Draco, I thought Malfoy's never backed out on a bet". Blaise declared knowing that , that would make the blond agree.

"Fine ". Draco growled glaring at the Italian boy. ", but fuck the money if you lose , your my bitch for a week". He responded with a wolfish smirk .

"OK , now if you excuse me I have a Ravenclaw to shag senseless ". Blaise exclaimed smugly as he got up and followed Luna, who was walking out of the Great Hall.

"LOVEGOOD!" Blaise shouted after her.

Luna kept on walking as she rounded a corner.

"LOVEGOOD!" Blaise called out again as he turned the same corner that the odd girl did. 'Where did she go?' the Slytherin thought as he looked around for the girl.

A small pale hand shot out behind a classroom door. Grabbing Blaise's white, button down, long sleeve shirt and dragged him into the abandoned classroom slamming him up against the closed door as she put up a lock and silencing charm.

"Were you looking from me? "Luna asked in her dreamy voice staring up at a smirking Blaise.

"Hey, beautiful" Blaise said kissing Luna then grabbing her and pinning her up against the door with her hands above her head , making her drop her wand.

"How may I help my lovely boyfriend with this time?" Luna inquired breaking their kiss.

"How do you know I need your help?" Blaise questioned looking into her big blue grey orbs.

"I think I know my own boyfriend that I've been secretly dating for 3 month's ". Luna stated putting her arms around his neck after Blaise dropped his hands from holding hers up above her head.

" Well , you see Draco and I made a bet " Blaise confessed , putting his arms around her petite waist.

"A bet huh... about what exactly?" Luna kissed his jaw line.

"Draco bet me 50 galleons, that not every girl wants to shag me. So he choice a girl for me to shag and lucky for me he choice you , my love " Blaise admitted holding back a groan as Luna sucked on his neck. Knowing that he would have love marks afterwards .

"Really , 50 galleons is that so?" Luna smiled looking back into his warm brown eyes.

He nodded "But I don't need the money , so I told him if I won he has to confess his love to you know who". Blaise exclaimed unbuttoning Luna's school blouse , getting a little peak at her purple lacy bra.

"I guess I should help you win then". Luna smirked , while ripping Blaise's shirt wide open, causing black buttons to go flying all over the place. She looked at his face seeing hunger in his eyes and attacked his big lips.

The Slytherin's hands made their way down to the girls ass , gripping and lifting her up as Luna tightened her legs around his waist. Grinding her sex into Blaise's erection making him moan. He started kissing Luna's breast after he took off her bra. Luna moaned in pleasure as he started sucking on her pink beautiful nipples.

"Fuck me Blaise" Luna whispered in his ear making him shiver. Blaise trailed his fingers down her flat stomach then between Luna's creamy thigh's taking off her match knickers making her gasp.

He heard her cry as he slowly started to rub her clit making her more wet. Thrusting a finger into her opening , Luna's breathing became heavy . He increased his speed inserting two then three fingers making her cum , screaming his name as Luna's walls closed around his fingers.

Feeling the bulge in Blaise's pants . Luna took off his belt, unbutton and unzipped his pants making them fall around his ankles along with his blue boxers. Grabbing his erection the blond started to stroke him slowly at first and increase with time . Blaise put his head in between Luna's neck and shoulder breathing in her scent.

Stopping her before he came . Blaise grasped Luna's hips , positioning himself at her entry . The Italian thrust into her deeply and hard , making them both moan louder in pleasure.

"Faster ". Luna moaned at him. Blaise increased his speed while Luna arched her back and threw her head back in pleasure . "Fuck me harder " she drew out, matching him at every thrust.

Feeling like he was about to cum. The Slytherin Kissed his girlfriend with passion while thrusting harder still and after a few more thrusts. They both climaxed together calling each others names . Luna screamed his name in pleasure as she came.

Blaise groaned her name as he released his seeds into her.

After riding their climax together , they both re-dressed after fixing Blaise's ripped shirt.

"I love you". He said kissing Luna passionately.

"I love you too". Luna exclaimed while their foreheads touched. "I think you just won the bet , love . We should go watch Malfoy confess his crush don't you think ". She smirked making her way back to the door.

The dark skin boy smirked thinking how evil and nasty Luna had become now that she was dating him. "Wait!" Blaise blurted out grabbing Luna's arm making her face him again.

"What's wrong ?" Luna asked concern watching Blaise run a hand through his buzz hair .

"I.. I... I want to go public with our relationship , I'm tired of hiding our love for one another" Blaise seriously exclaimed watching Luna's orbs go wide, stunned at his words. "Only if you what too ". He added rather quickly.

Luna swiftly walked, straight up to her secret boyfriend and put her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion . " I want to, too" Luna smiled still holding onto his neck.

Blaise smiled , " Come on , Love. We have to go watch Draco humiliate himself". He told her intertwining their hands as they left the room together.

Walking into the Great Hall , came a very happy Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood . Everyone who was anyone gasped in shock, whispers could be heard through out the room.

They couldn't believe their very eyes, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood were a couple.

"You two didn't?" Draco asked shocked as he looked at their intertwine hands .

"Ooh... but we did, you see Luna and I have been secretly dating for 3 month's ". Blaise exclaimed kissing Luna's cheek making her blush . "Now if I'm correct, I won the bet. So now get your pureblood ass up and confess". The dark skin boy snickered watching Draco turn a little pink from blushing.

"Do I have to ?" Draco winced running a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"Yes, because I'm tired of you moaning out her name in the middle of the night and waking me up!" Blaise hissed while Luna chuckled.

"Fine ". Draco snarled glaring at the two lovebirds as he stood up and marched right over to the Gryffindor table.

" Can I speak with you Granger?" Draco asked looking down at Hermione , "alone" .

"What do you want Malfoy ? Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of my friends". Hermione claimed looking up at Malfoy blushing.

"Are you Blushing?" Harry asked amused .

"No, of course not Potter! " Draco snapped trying to cover up his blush.

" Whatever ". Harry muttered rolling his green eyes as Ron smirked beside him.

"OK , fine you want me to say it in front of all your friends , I'll do just that" . Malfoy exclaimed jumping on top of the Gryffindor table getting everybody's attention.

'What in the name of Merlin is he doing?' Hermione thought as she watched Malfoy jump on top of the table , all eyes on them .

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER , I DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ." Draco shouted looking at the bushy head girl .

"I... " He stuttered " I FANCY YOU!"

"Get down Malfoy " Hermione hissed standing up and trying to pull Draco off the table. Everyone gasped in shock , forgetting all about Blaise and Luna being a couple for the time being.

Draco jumped off the table and grabbed Hermione around the waist and kissed her with all he had.

Hermione was to stun to respond because she could not believe what Draco Malfoy just confessed too. He fancied her, the Gryffindor mudblood, the enemy. After a good minute she responded, putting her arms around him and kissed him back with so much force that he gasped in surprise , letting Hermione slip her tongue into his mouth making him moan.

Everyone in the Great Hall was to flabbergasted for words , watching Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger kissing was unbelievable.

"It's about bloody time , don't you think Luna? " Blaise whispered watching his best mate and Granger have a snogging session in the middle of the Great Hall while everyone watched.

"Yes , but I do have to say they make a very lovely couple ". Luna stated in her dreamy voice , watching Hermione and Draco still going at it .Sighing Luna began trace her index finger on Blaise's chest getting his attention. "Are you ready for another go at it ?" Luna smirked, whispering in Blaise's right ear.

Smirking the dark skin Italian picked up his girlfriend, bridal style and left the Great Hall without anyone noticing them .

' It's always the odd, nerdy and quiet one's, that are the freaks' Blaise thought .


End file.
